Used
by Kataang1
Summary: When Anastasia wakes up she gets attacked by a Hellhound and finds out she has a Greek Goddess for a mom. Not only that, she finds out the reason she's born is to be used as a spy for her mother. But when she finds a special cabin 9 boy can he help her?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own PJ and the O. :( and all that. **

**Hope you enjoy my story.**

**BTW I tend to ramble on the A/N. :D**

Today started out as a wonderful day, you know, until I got attacked…

I woke up and through the open window I smelt the snow. I jumped up out of my soft bed and rushed into my kitchen.

"I know you aren't going out until you are ready for school!"

"Dad! it is the first snow of winter! Please!"

I turned to face him and gave him my sad face.

"Nope. That won't work this time."

I groaned and marched dramatically back into my room. I slid open my closed doors and quickly searched through it.

I found a pair of white skinny jeans and a white tee with blue flowers and a thin, light blue jacket. To complete the look I threw on blue boots.

I looked in the mirror and brushed through ,y short, white hair.

"There. Can I go now?" He smiled but shook his head.

"Why?" I asked, clearly not whining.

"You haven't eaten yet. You can spend the time on _the way_ to school in the snow."

I skipped over and pulled a package of Cinnamon Pop-Tarts out of the cupboard and tossed them in the toaster.

I tapped my fingers on the counter, waiting for them to Pop up.

Finally, they did and I rushed over to him.

"I will eat it on the way. Love you."

I kissed him on the cheek.

He shook his head, "Don't be late for school! I love you!" He yelled after me.

If I knew that would probably be the last time I saw my dad I would've sat and ate with him, and asked not to go to school that day, but I didn't.

I opened the door and immediately felt the cold rush of the air, but I didn't shiver.

I was hardly ever cold.

I took a bite of the warm, gooey Pop-Tart and starting walking through the snow. I snowflake landed on my nose and I tried to watch it melt, but I couldn't see it on my nose, It was just a blur. I shrugged and continued walking.

My school was about a mile away, it wouldn't take me long to get there. I watched snowflakes land on me and slowly dissolve. I stopped in the powdery snow and dropped flat on my back. I moved my arms up and down, making a snow angel. I stood up -careful not to mess up the end with my feet- and looked at it.

I shook my head and brushed out all the cold snow. I didn't really care about my clothes because they would just get more snow on them as I walked.

I went to mess with my ring on my right hand out of habit and realized it was gone. I gasped and started to search in the snow. I moved through piles, -sadly- destroying my snow angel. I finally found the dark blue ring and sighed. I slipped it on my ring finger and got up off the floor.

It was the only thing I had from my mom, she gave it to my dad and told him to give it to me, before she left.

My dad always said my mom was never ready for a baby, that she was too young. But then so was he, and he raised me fine. I always wondered what it would be like to have a mom, even though I love my dad so much, and I know he tries. Sometimes you just need a mom.

Once my school was in reach I slowed down, I looked at my watch and noticed I still had twenty minutes. I didn't want to be early.

I only had one friend. Sure, I was pretty, I guess but I was weird.

Who wants to hang out with a girl who has white hair naturally?

Nobody except for Vee. She likes me for who I am, even if I have ADHD or weird things happen to me. She is a true friend, but she takes the bus, so she is never early.

A _loud_ dog bark woke me out of my thoughts. Or at least I thought it was a dog bark, it was just really noisy.

I saw a _huge_, evil looking dog running towards me. It's head probably came up past my hips, which isn't saying much 'cause I'm short. But the point I am trying to make is that it was big. It was also ugly. It had wrinkles all over it and its eyes were piercing. I had no idea what kind of dog it was and I didn't want to stick around to find out. I was scared but when I tried to run I was frozen in my place.

Not to help my situation any it was fast, it was next to me in seconds.

I yelled and started to take off. It was too fast and bit my ankle, I did the worst thing possible and fell down. It jumped on top of me and started snapping at my face.

I heard a familiar voice yelling and then the dog was off of me. I started to feel lightheaded.

I heard banging and yelling but didn't feel up to doing anything about it.

"Come on Hun." Someone picked me up. I tilted my head up.

"Mr. Johnson?"

"Shhhh. It will be okay."

I closed my eyes and drifted off.

**If you can guess who's kid she is you get imaginary cookies! Just PM me what ya think. **


	2. Camp HalfBlood

I woke up and -naturally- screamed, I was in a completely different place. It looked like a huge tent, it was a unfriendly beige color and there were bandaged, broken and bruised kids older and around my age all over. They seemed to be in cots. There was dim lighting but I could still see around, there were also people with goat feet! Yeah, Feet!

I hand clamped over my mouth and I saw Mr. Johnson. At least _something_ was normal or close to it. Except when I looked down he had dark, brown, furry legs! He was like the others! I shoved his hand off and tried to untangle myself from the bed.

"Anastasia! Calm down now!" I closed my eyes and tried to pretend it was all a dream. "Unless you want to break that sprained ankle stop fidgeting."

"But your-r-e half horse."

"No. That's a Centaur. Now, eat this." He gave me a yellow-ish bar.

I started to eat it and it tasted like my dad's burgers. Which was really strange.

"Feel better?" He asked and I nodded.

"Where am I?"

"Basic question? Do you want geographical or specific?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Both."

"Long Island, Camp Half-Blood."

"And that means- wait! we left Connecticut?"

"Yeppers, good job you know the USA. I taught you well."

He pulled a stool closer to him and plopped down.

"Why am I here?"

He groaned. "Ugh, this will take a while. Half-Blood or you could say Demi-God-"

"Like in old tales?" I cut him off.

"I was _talking_. But anyways, yes as in _Greek Mythology_. This is a camp where they all go to train, the only safe place for them. All the gods creatures and myths are true, ect. And now recently discovered Roman is too. The end."

My eyes widened. "You're crazy. Those Gods aren't real." Thunder rumbled.

"Don't make them angry. You have a job to do as a Demi-god."

"Excuse me?"

"All you have to do is be claimed. There is no denying that a goddess's blood runs in your veins."

I rubbed my temples. This really can't be happening.

"Who is my 'Godly Parent' then?" He shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know? You have to me CLAIMED."

I wasn't always the nice student to Mr. Johnson. He was always sarcastic and pushy. But he did save my life, I think.

"Thank you." I stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get fresh air." Then the tent flaps opened and a man with white pants came in. Or not pants they were fluffy horse legs and black hooves instead of feet.

Great, I would never get used to this.

I immediately took a step back.

"Don't be afraid. We are all the good guys here."

I nodded. Either way this was all a little scary.

"If I go out there I'm not going to find a normal camp am I?"

The guy laughed.

"Nope. Nothing is 'normal' here. I'm Chiron." He walked, er, trotted over and extended his hand.

I hesitantly shook it and expected someone to jump out and scream 'Gotcha!' But no one did. "Come on. I will give you the grand tour."

He started heading out the door and I halfheartedly followed him.

"Um, Mr. Chiron, what about my dad?"

His hand froze on the beige tent flap.

"You won't be able to see him again."

"_What_?" He continued out the tent.

"Here are the stables, where we keep the Pegasus and-" He just keep talking and started the tour like nothing.

"_No_. This can't be happening."

I shook my head roughly and backed up from him.

"I know it is difficult, but it's dangerous out for you and-"

"No! You can't make me stay here. I-I-I-"

He turned to face me and I saw sorrow in his eyes.

"You have to. More Hellhounds and monsters will come after you until you're dead. It isn't safe for you out there."

I couldn't help it, I ran. I felt childish, even though I'm fifteen, except I couldn't think of anything else to do.

I knew he would come after me and with those legs I most likely had no chance. I smacked into something hard and warm arms caught me.

"Whoa. Running from Clarissa?" He laughed.

He steadied me and extended his hand.

"I'm Leo. Leo Valdez."


	3. Leo Valdez

**I actually looked up his height and a description of him. I am staying true to the book!**

**This actual belongs in the Heroes of Olympus section, but that wasn't an option when I posted it. But it will include Percy and Annabeth. So, calm down. **

**Oh, yeah! Her (godly) parent SHOULD be revealed in this chapter. :)**

**I also found out what here name means and that it IS Greek. This will come up later. **

**I forgot this too! Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. **

~RECAP~  
"Whoa. Running from Clarisse?" He laughed.  
He steadied me and extended his hand.  
"I'm Leo. Leo Valdez."  
~CHAPTER~  
I looked into dark brown-ish green eyes. The boy -Leo- also had dark, curly, black hair. He also was about my height, which wasn't very tall. I was only five' six. His ears were a little pointy, like an elf. It was cute-I mean for a guy I don't know at all.  
I shook his hand and got grease on it.  
"Sorry, I have been working. You new here?"  
I nodded.  
"Do you know how to get out of here?"  
He looked at me surprised. "You want to get out? This is the coolest place ever."  
"They won't let me see my dad. I'm not going to stay with people I don't know because they suddenly have an explanation on why I'm a freak."  
He looked into my eyes.  
"You aren't a freak. We all are special here."  
I lifted up my hair. Usually it didn't get to me, but right now it did.  
He shook his head.  
"I like you hair. Let's go, I will show you the fun of Camp Half-Blood."  
I pushed my bangs out of my face, "Where are we going?"  
"First, to the cabins. Then, we will continue until we hit the weapons room. You can pick out a weapon there."  
My eyes grew bigger, "What? I'm not good at any sports, a weapon in my hand isn't a great idea."  
He reached into one of his pockets, and pulled out some gears and other mechanical things, after that begun to fiddle with them.  
"You will be fine. Your ADHD will help you."  
"How did you know that?" I cracked my knuckles, nervously.  
"Most demigods do."  
"How are you not freaked out by all of this?" I asked.  
"I have been here for about four and a half months."  
"Oh." I looked at my feet as we continued to walk.  
Me and him got along well. We talked the whole tour and he made a lot of jokes about pretty much everything.  
"Okay! This is the weapons room."  
It was huge all over the wall were swords, knifes, shields, spears and another kind of weapon you could imagine. It was all there. It was really scary to be truthful. There were weapons hung up on every wall, the wood was dusty around them like they hadn't been used.  
"You can pick anything. Jason has a sword, Piper has a dagger, and I have a tool belt."  
I picked up a sword with a golden blade and a black tip, I almost dropped it.  
"How is a tool belt supposed to help you fight?" I asked and put the sword back on the wall.  
I guess a sword isn't a great idea.  
"Watch." He whispered something and pulled out a huge hammer, "I can make anything appear out of this tool belt. Well, almost."  
I blinked a couple times and tried figured out how he did that. "Whoa."  
I turned back to the weapons, and browsed over them.  
A shield caught my eye. It was a golden color with many different symbols on them.  
I looked closer and saw that they had all twelve of the main gods symbols. The three major gods symbols were the biggest. It was amazing. I picked it up off the wall and it was surprisingly light. I put my arm through it and looked at Leo.  
"I like this. It's perfect." There was no other way to describe it.  
"Are you sure? 'Cause you need a real weapon in battle." I nodded.

"Alright, I trust your judgment. Here."  
He walked over to me and hit a small button in the back of it. The shield collapsed down and turned into a bracelet on my arm.  
I stared at the bracelet in awe.  
"Time for the campfire. You could be claimed there."  
I really didn't care if I was claimed. It wouldn't change my life at all.  
I put my face in my hands.  
"Hey, you okay?" He put a warm hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah. Just a lot to take in today." He took his hand of my shoulder and I felt the warmth leave.  
He started to walk towards the door, I followed.  
We walked over to a eating area and I expected people to stare but they didn't even look up, it was nice.  
"Just grab a plate and pick what you want. I will be over at the Hephaestus table, traditionally you should eat at the Hermes table until you are claimed but…"  
I smiled, "So?"  
"Just meet me over there."  
I did what he said and picked up a plate. I looked over the food and picked what looked good. I walked over to where Leo went, it was good to know someone here. I hated feeling alone.  
He swung his legs over the bench and turned to face me.  
"Now, you have to give an offering to the gods. Walk up to the bonfire and put in some food, you can say whatever you want to them, as long as it's nice; they are touchy." Thunder boomed loudly over head, "See?"  
I laughed and walked over to the fire. I put in a piece of chicken.  
I thought for a moment about what to say.  
"Please. Just let me see my dad and no one think I am a freak."  
If that was possible.  
I walked back over to Leo and sat down.  
"Another Hephaestus camper! Yeah!" A girl with black hair yelled. She had her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and grease stained hands. She was very boy-ish looking.  
"Uh, no." Leo said, "She hasn't been claimed."  
She sunk down and continued to eat.  
After we finished eating we all joined around the fire. We sang two songs and then Chiron stepped up to say something.  
"Well, everyone! We have two new campers today!"  
No. I didn't want attention brought to myself.  
"One has already been claimed! Arteries, he belongs to the Apollo cabin!" He pointed at a boy with shaggy hair and baggy clothes. He had bright green eyes.  
"And the next one," Please stop. I tried to hide behind Leo, "Is Anastasia! She isn't claimed but-"  
He stopped talking abruptly and I saw why, everyone was staring at me.  
Awesome.  
Or, they were staring above me. I looked up and there was a giant snowflake above my head, it had…wings? Yeah, they were wings.  
Then snow swirled around me and my casual outfit turned into a snow white dress with long sleeves. It had a trail of lace at the bottom and it was barely long enough that I wouldn't trip. I lifted it up and saw that I had a white pair of ballet flats on.  
My eyes widened and Leo called out to the kid next to him. "Go get Jason. He should see this."  
"Why? Who's Jason?"  
He blinked, "Jason is the leader of our quest. Your mom has something -a lot to do with it. Your mom is Khione Goddess of snow."


End file.
